


What's To Come

by MissdaffyFe_Exofan



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys' Love, BoyxBoy, M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissdaffyFe_Exofan/pseuds/MissdaffyFe_Exofan
Summary: Wonwoo and his Stepbrother was forced to leave South Korea due to some circumtances...Mingyu was forced to breakup with Wonwoo because of his half brother that sacrificed the love of his life for the sake of their company's fiancial problem by marrying a rich girl that will help them.Luhan fled South Korea with his stepbrother to live a peaceful life back in China.Sehun broke up with Luhan because of his responsibility to be the President of their parent's company.After years of living a peaceful and joyful life.... back in china... Mingyu finally found the village that Wonwoo and Luhan has been living and hiding... In which Sehun followed Mingyu. But like the many years that passed many things did change. Luhan became a owner of a little but cozy cafe in the village with Wonwoo's help. And Wonwoo is engaged to be married to Jaehyun a naturalist that explored the beautiful village also a food  stylist/photographer that helped the brothers with their cafe.Will Mingyu have wonwoo back? Can Sehun have Luhan back?





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for investing and trusting our company Mr. Marks." Making eye contact while shaking the hands of this old but well built American man.

"Pleasure's all mine Mr. Kim." Letting go of my hand. Still making eye contact and smiling. "And thank you for coming all the way here from Korea and you even waited for three days. Sorry about that?"

"That's okay Mr. Marks, you're the investor so why not wait. My three days staying here in L.A. has been fun." _I have to lie because you kept on cancelling and rescheduling this important meeting I don't want to be rude and disrespectful._

"Good to know that." Mr. Marks stood up and bowed."I have to go, wife's waiting at home."

"Sure! Mr. Marks have a good evening with your wife." I stood up and bowed.

"Goodbye Mr. Kim and see you in a few weeks back in Korea and have a talk with your brother." Mr. Marks said while grabbing his coat from the his seat.

"Yes Sir."

and Mr. Marks bowed again and hastily going out of the resto door.

"Huuff!" Exhaling..... That was the most stressful meeting I've ever got into. So much for not getting in touch with my foreign classmates back in college. I should have got in touch, my english was a bit rusty. Note to self: _keep talking in english while talking to Joshua_. And now Kim Mingyu you are allowed to slouch on your seat, sitting with manners is such a bad thing when you can slouch and relax. Kim Mingyu , now that you are seated in relaxation while slouching just close your eyes for a bit. I have been here for almost four days but I haven't even went to places that I planned to go, well aside from staying in Beverly Hills with Baek Hyung,Channie hyung and Chan I guess I have missed the whole _"The Heirs settings"_. What a waste of good planning and I have to go back to Seoul in a few hours which I will take the whole time sleeping. "Sucks!" Throwing my hands up still slouching and still closing my eyes. Waiting for Mr. Marks sucks because I can't go and explore since his secretary keeps on calling to change the time schedules for the past three days. What can I do about it when our company's the one who's in need of an American investor to expand our company. The company that took me to hell and still taking me there, I want to hate this company but for our late parent's memory and for the same reason why I hate our company I can't turn my back into it not until I found what I'm looking for and not until my brother divorces that barren bitch.

 

 

_Ringgggggggggg.....Ringgggggggggg..........._

Sometimes my phone can be a bitch too. Now who's calling me. I took out my phone from my coat.

**Baekhyun hyung Calling.....**

"Ohw it's hyung". Pressing accept.

 

"Hello hyung?"

_"Are you finished with your meeting with Mr. Marks?"_

"Yes hyung, why?" What's he planning now.

_"Well, since you can't go exploring and go on a tour because you're going home tomorrow, Chanyeol and I planned something that will.. it might not be as good as going to your so called "The Heirs Settings". We planned to spend the night on our beach house in Malibu with you that is._

What! Malibu? A beach house? They have a beach house in Malibu? Wow!

"Hyung? You have a beach house in F-freaking Malibu!" I shouted! Which took all the customers attention to me.

_"DON'T SHOUT KIM MINGYU!"_

"Sorry hyung? It's just that I didn't know you have a beach house on Malibu."

_"It's Chanyeol and I's get away house. When we have our alone time but since you want to go to the beach which is part of your planned tour but you're gonna fly soon to Seoul we might as will stay there till tomorrow. Oh! Btw? What time is your flight tomorrow?"_

"9 a.m."

_"Good! Now, stand up because we're waiting outside"_

"What!?" I looked at the glass window. Woah they are really here.

 _"Don't what! me Kim Mingyu! Chanyeol and Chan are getting cranky!"_ Woah! Baek hyung is waving at me from outside.

"Chan's coming with too?"

_"Of course! No one's gonna babysit on such short notice! Now come on! And we also brought your luggage."_

"Woah! Hyung! You're like the best hyung ever!"

_"Get up now! Kim Mingyu! We haven't got all night since it's almost 8 pm! Come on! And I know I'm the best!"_

"Okay hyung." I hung up and paid for the meal that I had with Mr. Marks and got out on the resto and  got inside Chanyeol and Baekhyun hyung's car.

* * *

* * *

 

"Took you long enough! Seat belts everyone!" Baek hyung shouted.

"Sorry I had to pay for the meal!Sheeezz! Hyung!" As I got a seated at the back with a cranky Chan.

"Drive Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol hyung a CEO and owner of a profound international company just got sassed by  Byun Baekhyun well no questions about that since he's the original diva . And without even saying a single word, Chanyeol Hyung started the engine and drove.

"Uncle Mingyu?" Chan poked my face.

"Don't call me "Uncle" kid. I'm not that old." I said leaning on my back,crossing my arms.

"You're already 25 years old gyu." Chanyeol hyung said finally saying something. I thought he's not gonna say something than driving the whole time to Malibu.

"I'm still on my early twenties hyung."

"Call him uncle Chan. Don't listen to him." Baek hyung said while laughing at me.

"Come on hyungs!" throwing my hands up.

"Okay Daddy! I'll call Uncle Mingyu, Uncle because you told me so. I'm a good boy unlike you "Uncle"  Mingyu."Chan evilishly smirking at me.

This kid can be pain like Baek hyung and cool at the same time like Chanyeol hyung. And looking at the drivers seats. Both of them are laughing at me. Not mature... Not mature...

"Mingyu? Hey! listen a bit." Baekhyun hyung said.

"What now Hyung?"

"Hey don't sulk like that Mingyu you look a lot worst than Chan sulking." He giggled.

"Is that it hyung?" Still sulking

"Okay. Sorry. But that's not it Gyu." he said with a serious tone.

"Then what is it hyung?"

"Well..." Baek hyung trailed off a bit. "Luhan hyung sent us another email."

"Oh..." Not really new.

"He said that they're okay and their small cafe is expanding by this month. He also that they are healthy, safe and contented to what's happening with their lives and if you ask about them he said to tell you that you should stop asking and stop searching for them because you won't find them that easy. He will not make it easy for you like the other time. And He said move on and get married."

"Oh. Is that it? As if I'm gonna do what he said! He might have genuis brother but I am too. I'm a genius I can find them you'll see see. I'll find them and get them back to _us._ " Typical Luhan hyung.

"You know what! Kim Mingyu! I admire you being persistent and determined but Gyu, I'll agree with Luhan hyung you should move on gyu?" baek hyung said.

"Why? Because it has been 7 years? Come on hyung you already said that advice to me for like years now!" I shouted. I cant stop being furious to Baek hyung because I thought he's rooting for us to get Luhan and _My_ Wonwoo back.

"Don't shout inside the car and not in front of Chan!" Baek hyung shouted back.

"Baekkie babe? Now you're shouting."Chanyeol hyung said

"Sorry about that. Okay. Listen Kim Mingu... I want you to move on because if you don't they will not move on too. I think they deserve that at least from what happened to you guys."

"Hyung? I won't give up just like that! I don't want to be a fool like what I did from years ago. I don't want to give up like that again." I seriously said.

"Okay, I understand but Gyu? If ever you find them. Bring them back happy and not broken. Bring them back without forcing them or threatening them, okay?"

"Threat--" he cut me off.

"I know you Kim Mingyu!"

"Fine! I might threat them to come with me."

"Don't do that!"

"Babe?You're shouting again." Chanyeol hyung reminded baek hyung again.

"Sorry?"Beak hyung said smiling at Chanyeol Hyung.

"Oh! We're here!" Chanyeol hyung pointed out. Slowly stopping in front of a big modern zen styled Mansion.

I opened  the car door and look in amazement because the mansion is very much cooler than looking at it inside the car."Woah! Hyung! This is house is great!" I said.

"Baek found this place six months ago." chanyeol hyung said while looking at baek hyung.

The car stopped just in front of the house.

"Don't do it Gyu. I'm telling you or else I'm gonna be the one that will keep them away from you and your idiot of a brother." turning his back to look at me with serious eyes that might shot lasers at me.

I thought he forgot about that.

"I won't forget that easily gyu. Mark my words Kim Mingyu!"

"Okay, hyung I won't forget that what you said." Defeated by Byun baekhyun again.

"Okay, look at your seatmate there?"

"Knocked out." I  said,smiling at the kid that was long and past asleep next me.

"Carry him for me, please he's getting heavy day by day. I'll go get your luggage."

"Okay hyung sure."

"Park Chanyeol get the car to the gargage." What a sassy commanding baek hyung is.

"Okay." and what an under the pants of a husband is Chanyeol hyung.

"You're so bossy and commanding hyung." I said while carrying the thing that is next to me and getting out of the car. 

"He loves me like that." Baek hyung said and then kissed his husband on the cheek.

"I didn't see anything." I said while covering my eyes. But still i saw that.... What a sight for sore eyes this two are.

"Get inside. It's a bit chilly tonight." baek hyung said while getting out of the car also. "I' ll your luggage."He added.

"Okay hyung."

Walking on the path and looking at house. "Woah! Cool!" 

"Thanks!"

"Oh!Hey hyung?"

"I found this house because of your friend Hong Jisoo."

"Really?"

"Yes. Well apparently this is his house but since he chose to live  in Seoul with our pretty Jeonghan he sold this house to us."

"This is a great house hyung."

"Tell that to your secretary."

"Sure hyung I'll tell Jisoo hyung about this. I didn't even know he has a mansion here in Malibu."

"Now you know and time to go upastairs,change your clothes, get seetled for the night and go down. I'm gonna tuck my precious baby Chan to bed." looking at the sleeping big baby boy Chan in my arms.

"Okay hyung.."

"But before that give me my son and here's your suitcase." Handing me back my luggage from tomorrow and I handed Chan back to him. "You're room is the third room on the right, it already has a bathroom so go shower and relax for bit then get down and will go to the beach and have bon fire with pizza and beer." while heading upstairs on the glass stairs.

"Hyung?" I asked.

"Hmmm.." he hummed.

"Is there anything about Wonwoo on Luhan hyung's email?"

"There is."

"Would you tell me?"

"Sorry Gyu I can't tell you but I'm telling you this..." he trailed off...you better _find_ him fast." And stopped in the middle of the stairs.

"Why?"

"That part gyu I can't tell you."

"What!Why?" What the hell? Why can't he tell me?

"Sorry gyu but I can't and don't...." trailing off again while covering Chan's left ear. "SHOUT! he exclaimed and started to walk again.

"Why? Hyung? Why can't you tell me?"v I looked at him, face flushd from anger.

"Because it'll either make or break you." Closing his eyes and stopped again.

"Make or break?" Doesn't make any sense.

"Make you want move on which I don't want you to do even if you need it most because I want to see my bestfriend again without looking at him with pity and sadness and break you... because it'll break your already breaking heart Gyu and I don't want to be the one who's gonna break your heart just because I told you something. But Please Don't Stop on searching for them okay?" looking at me with pleading eyes or he is just making puppy eyes to change the topic.

"Fine, I'm going to find them as soon as possible hyung."

"Good."

And started to walk towards Chan's room that was next to mine. I can't help but think about what he said about _"make or break me"_ , What was that about, did something happen to _my_ Wonwoo? Did something happen to both Luhan and Wonwoo? scratch that Kim Mingyu just find them soon. Find them and bring them back happy, without any regret and without losing themselves like before.

* * *

* * *

**_GEN_ **


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Rose

The forest was decorated by many white flowers and also pink ones, lights were hanging around the trees, white and pink banner laces were tied from tree to tree to tree, withered leaves are scattered on the grassy and moldy ground and a blue carpet was laid in the middle of everything. It was a scenery to Wonwoo's eyes, it was like a place in heaven, that's what he thought it was a simple venue but it was perfect already, even though it was just half done. Jun has not returned yet from his errand that Wonwoo asked for, he was suppose to bring tables and chairs that Wonwoo rented from the village chief and he was getting a bit anxious about that part-tables and chairs are the most important pieces of his "Engagement Party". Will it was just mocked design to start with, it was the one design that he finally chose from the millions of designs his Luhan hyung and Jaehyun had showed him and Jun was his partner in planning this engagement party and to that Jun was the one who agrees that all the showed designs was perfect but what can Jun-his bestfriend- do when it was Wonwoo's engagement party not his. 'The venue must be the forest where I met Jaehyun' that was his instructions to his bestfriend/engagement planner, to his big brother and to his fiancé particularly. He doesn't want to bother his other friends when they have their lives to take care of, will Jun has life of his own too with his husband-Minghao and his one-year old baby Win win. He has many friends in this village but all his friends are busy at the moment like: Yixing hyung went to back to Korea because it was the time of the month that he will go back to his Suho and his family, Chen and Xuimin hyung are still in their honeymoon~to who knows where, Minghao has a baby and is now pregnant with son number two and Jeonghan hyung is still brainstorming with Vernon and Seungkwan- who went to L.A. for there five year aniversary and left Jeonghan alone to think about the party food, well... except for the dessert part because that part is covered by his Luhan hyung and himself. His engagement party will be held a week from today, and he has to know where things go and where things are supposed to be place.  He was getting more and more anxious and uneasy when Jun was still nowhere to be seen, and to take his mind away from going crazy he thought, 'Might as will go around search for things that's not in place or something."

As he went around checking the laces for damages since he's still going to use them for the party, after that,checked the little LED lights that was hanging and twirtled on the trees, lastly checking on the flowers, it has to be white and pink no other color. Checking on every single flower that took him almost 30 minutes to check, he finally found an "error", one piece of blue hybrid rose.

He picked the flower and said," You're beautiful but you don't belong here, you belong to my shop where I can sell you," while gripping so hard on the slim stack of the flower, " and forget about you." Funny even in this part of his everyday life has something that reminded him about the person that he has forgotten but it was like life has is ways of reminding him that he was not from here, that once in his life lived with his drunk dad, stepmom, step brother and two very significant people in his life but then his drunk dad died and left them with debts that cost them everything and left them with sick mom on process. In which his stepbrother-Luhan took responsibility of them-him and his sick stepmother, Luhan's mother. They lived by paying the loan sharks that his father had debt to and buying medicine for thier mother but then eventually their mother died and then, they happened....he happened. The who gave up on him for the sake of family, at first he was not angry at the guy but then when time passed by... when he was away for him, he realized that the guy didn't not even care about him. He and his brother went away, they went to  hide from loan sharks and to hide from the significant boys that added insult to injury- that was the life of he and his brother had. It took 'Mingyu' two years to find them back when they were still in Korea but as Mingyu begged him to go back, to get back together in the morning, when Mingyu left to call it a night, his Luhan hyung and him together his almost two years old twin nephews were packing up their suitcases and bags to go to a small secluded village in China where Minghao suggested. Where no one will ever suspect them of hiding, being it was like in the middle of nowhere in China. In years Wonwoo got used to the much colder climate, in which he hates and practiced his chinese with the help of his Yixing hyung that one of his hyung's bestfriends and learned how to make cakes and breads to which they are now selling with tea, coco and coffee that was attached to a flower a shop that he is running with his hyung ang Seungkwan.

Looking at the blue hybrid rose that he was still gripping but not as hard as earlier made him think that he might, and never will forget Kim Mingyu, in his entire existence. He was the biggest greatest mistake that ever happened to him and also to his brother that he knows was still hurting for many years but still have to be strong because of his twins and also for him. They might be stepbrothers but they sure a lot closer than any stepbrothers helping and supporting each other. Funny what blue rose can do to him, a beautiful thing but has the saddest meaning to Wonwoo. Mingyu gave him a blue rose the day he welcomed him into his life that brought him sadness and misery that he wants to forget but no matter how he tried to the patch things up,it keeps on reminding itself again and again...

"Woo!" I turned on my back and saw Jun. Having that worried look on his face the one that has slightly furrow brows, eyes shaking, "You okay?" he said while he held Wonwoo's arms, shaking me him a bit.

"Oh! You're already here? smiling, "Jun- I'm fine its just..." looking at the flower that he's holding, Wonwoo's smile faded, seeing the blue flower that reminds him about his unfortunate life back in Korea.

"A blue rose? Where did came from? I thought you hated that flower?" Jun said while snatching the blue rose from his hand."Did this rose came with you pink roses?" He asked and finally letting go of Wonwoo's arm that was hurting a little but still looking at Wonwoo.

"It came with the flowers." Wonwoo plainly said while looking at the flower.

Jun suddenly throw the flower on the ground and was about to stump on it when......

"NO!" Wonwoo shouted and took the flower on the ground.

"What? why? I thought you hated that flower!" Jun shouted, pointing at the flower.

"I don't the hate flower, I..... I hate the person who gave me the same flower."

"Hate?" Jun asked Wonwoo, putting both of his hands on his hip, like wonwoo was being discipline by his mom.

"Yes." looking at the flower on his hands.

"You still love him, don't you?"

"N-no" Wonwoo stuttered.

"Don't lie to me Woo? I have been your bestfriend ever since we were still in middle school, I think I know you enough when you lie to me like that. It's just a word Woo-No. that's it, you don't have to answer me if your gonna lie." Raising a brow at wonwoo.

"You're right, I should have kept my honest not lying mouth up." wonwoo rolled eyes.

"Psssh! now you're being a diva!" Jun threw his hands on the air. "So what do you want to do with that Rose?" Pouting his lips to point at the rose.

"I'm taking it back to my shop."

"Okay."

 

 

Jun wanted to to ask Wonwoo again- if he was or still is in love with Mingyu but Thinking about it, he thought not to because on a few months Wonwoo will be married to the nicest guy in the world that Wonwoo deserve. Wonwoo deserves happiness and a guy that will protect him and will not hurt him unlike Mingyu who brought pure sadness, from what his bestfriend experienced, Wonwoo deserves to be appreciated and he deserves someone that will fight for him not cower out.

"Hey? Jun!" Wonwoo pinched Jun's nose, which Jun was taken back to the real world, not the world of his friend, Wonwoo was like totally talking to himself, Jun was staring at Wonwoo the whole time while thinking of his thoughts.

"Oh! sorry? What did you say?" still no totally out of it, Jun shook his head a little just to take his whole attention back to Wonwoo.

"I said, Jun? Give me the Keys to my car?" Wonwoo ask.

"Oh!" Jun took the keys from the pockets of his pants.

"Call Wei, tell him go come back here,to arrange the tables and chairs and please let him bring Kuhn not Xiao, Please?" wonwoo was looking around the forest and huffed. On the other hand Jun was calling the part-timer Wei.

"Hey Woo? Are you going somewhere?" Jun asked, covering his phone by hand.

"I'm going to pick up Luhan hyung from the bus terminal, in town."

"His finally back from sending an email to Baekkie hyung and Kyungsoo hyung?" asked jun still covering the phone.

"Yeah." wonwoo smiled at Jun. " Finish the call Jun."

"Right." pointing a finger on Wonwoo.

"I'll leave everything to you then?"

"Sure." Jun assured him by a thumbs up.

"Oh! and tell them to bring the service van with them because I'm taking the pick up(Wonwoo's car) and I'll go to the twin's school  to pick them up then we'll go fetch their Baba from the bus terminal." Wonwoo started to walk towards the car waving at Jun that was still on the phone.

 

Wonwoo took the rose with him, getting side his red pick up car, he sat on the driver's seat, the key and the flower on hand, he started the engine, looking at the blue flower and thought about the past."The past." he muttered. Wonwoo was still thinking about what happened to him moments ago, Mingyu still has an effect on him but  Kim Mingyu was part of his sad past, past-a word that held to be generally true at the moment but then to Wonwoo and Luhan it was like all lies,full pf broken promises and hopelessness. And to that both of them choose to walk away from there dark and sorrowful life in Korea to live here in Shangri~la- a small but progressive land in  China. Where they started a new life away from all the chaos in their past. They don't need that kind of situation when his Luhan hyung had babies, his babies don't need that kind of troubled life they deserve peace and happiness. Well not just the babies but both of them if leaving Korea was the only way that the two of them can avoid Mingyu and Oh Sehun. Wonwoo looked at the forest where his engagement party will be held a few days from that day, He also thought of Jaehyun, the weird stranger that he met at the same place, the weird but sweet stranger that turned to be his friend in the same place, the weird, sweet and helpful friend that proposed to him in the same place, the friend that made his heart heal and for it know love again that made him say 'yes' to Jaehyun in the same place and in that same place, Jaehyun finally proposed him marriage that Wonwoo can never say NO. The same place that he finally let go and move on from Mingyu. It was all in the past and Wonwoo was ready to put all of it behind. Wonwoo stepped on the gas and drove to town where his family is waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed
> 
> Gen


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of our moonlight

The cool breeze of the sea is lingering on his face, the smell of burning wood with smoke resonating on his nose and the bitterness of the beer has this weird after taste on his mouth but the Tabasco sauce pizza was helping make that weird taste go away. The beer might be bitter but it has a relaxing feel that Mingyu wants more than one can. All of those things were relaxing except for  an exception or maybe two, a so called  _'Baekyeol Couple'_ was flirting and half making out in front of the burning wood just in front of him... _rude!_ Baekhyun hyung giggling like the most irritating sound he ever heard. It was annoying that they just purposely asked Mingyu to join them so that they can have there time together  _' Shameful horny bunnies'_ he thought.  _Are they trying to make another Chan?_ No way, or maybe  _yes_ . Glaring at the two who was practically eating their freaking faces, are they  _' adding insult to my already injured heart?'_ Furious of the disturbing scenery unfolding in front of him,  _'Time to speak up before they get on the next level by leaving love marks on each others body._

"Ahem!" I Loudly faked coughed.

"Ahhh... b-babe..." Chanyeol hyung finally responded trying to pry off the horny Baekhyun off of him, but Baekhyun hyung was like a Koala on Chanyeol hyung's sitting body.

"Come on, Channie~~?" Baekhyun said with a very seductively, looking at his husband like he's dinner or maybe even a midnight snack, I know Chanyeol hyung can't hardly resist that.

"Baekkie?" Chanyeol hyung was holding Baek hyung's shoulders firmly, 

"Mingyu's here." Chanyeol hyung said, looking at me with a look that said I'm-So-Sorry kind look.

"Oh! Right Mingyu!" Baekhyun hyung said finally getting off of Chanyeol hyung's lap. "Sorry Gyu? I think it was the beer." Baek hyung said grabbing an empty can of beer on the white sand, looking at it like it was some sort of magical stuff.

"Hyungs? Go to your room already." I said plainly.

"We're really sorry Gyu?" Chanyeol hyung apologized looking at with those puppy eyes and those Yoda like red ears of him.

"It's okay hyung, just go to bed already because from what I vaguely see from here, looking at both of your crotches, that has got to hurt." I said.

"Well it's getting tighter." Chanyeol hyung said scratching the back of his neck face flushed.

"Just go already, if you're worried about me being alone, don't be because I'll be fine." smiling back at them. It was a bit annoyingly irritating to watch them but I know that their crotches aren't going away that easily.

"Are sure?" Baekhyun hyung asked standing up tapping on his sweat pants to get rid of the sand.

"A 100% sure hyung." Looking up to him.

Chanyeol was also standing up tapping his sweat pants, looking at his wrist watch.

"It's almost 11 pm Gyu you better get inside too."

"No hyung, I'm gonna stay here for a little bit. I want to least savor this moment because tomorrow when I'll arrived back to Seoul, it's gonna be work again." I defended.

"Fine, but you better get inside you have to wake up early for your flight." Chanyeol hyung retorted.

"Yeah, gonna set an alarm for tomorrow hyung."

"Okay, and also before you go inside put sand and water on the bon fire." Baek hyung instructed.

"Got it! Now, go ahead! Go inside!" I shooed them away.

They finally left, holding hands, shoulders sticking to each other and smiling like there was no tomorrow. _'What a lovesick couple?"_ After all those years of being together they're still sweet and loving, a love that might not have forever in a humans life but it has _forever_ from what they believe in. They are a couple that was getting stronger through time, they have been through many hardships but they still manage to work it out and to make their love grow more and more for the past years. It was a their love that make me realize what I did to Wonwoo, 7 years ago, I turned my back on him in his most troubled times, it was _our_ most troubled time. I did not fight for him and I did not fight for us to be together _'forever'_. Baekhyun hyung and Chanyeol hyung fought battles and wars but they won because they were always together, willing to fight to what they want and what they need, to which now they or shall I say 6 years ago they were finally married while Baekhyun hyung was 6 months pregnant with Chan-that Baekhyun hyung never thought of Chanyeol would accept but the when Chanyeol hyung knew, he was so happy that he proposed to be Baek hyung and after a month they got married. A funny story to tell but maybe later when, I found Wonwoo. I looked up in the starry night sky, looking at the moon that was just a bit close to sea, the reflection of the moon in the water, a great view, a picturesque scenery and a memory that was still in my head 5 years ago, the last night I saw Wonwoo.

 

It was the same scenery~the sea, the moon and the starry night that I last kissed  _my_ Wonwoo. A memory that I treasured for years, I will never forget, he was not saying a word to me, he dragged me to the beach, I was the who talked and he just shook his head or nodded, we walked back in forth until it was night time just like this night. I was holding his hand, looking at eyes saying _'sorry I will never let you go, not ever but I have to go. I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" he_ nodded. I cried in front of him, I rested my forehead on his left shoulder sobbing like a kid who got lost for a long time in the woods. He caressed the my hair, his hand going down my back forming circles, it was calming but still painful. I know he was tearing up too, I can feel his tears dropping at my back. I lifted my head and stared at him I was begging internally for him to say a word but he just stared back at me looking through every inch of my face, caressing it as if he missed my face at that time, after that he was holding cheek, letting his thumb feel it and I leaned on his hand. By that time, there were no words used just holding and feeling every inch of our body on our embrace, looking at each other, I knew every look on his face, what face he makes when his uncomfortable, irritated, happy, or when he wants something and that special look on face when he wants a kiss. When I saw and remembered that look, a little smile forming on his lips, red cheeks and those sparkly, black and sharp eyes of his, I leaned in slowly until our lips meet. My heart was leaping for joy that night when we shared the most amazing and passionate kiss, I thought was going to finally take him back. He pulled away from the kiss and one last final embrace, I said my Goodbyes to him. I slept great that night, I had the greatest dream I could ever had only when I woke up feeling happy and great, driving towards their cafe in Busan, but when I got there the cafe was empty not even a single chair was seen and when I got to their apartment the land lord told me that they left last night. My world crumbled down that day I thought I was going to finally have Wonwoo back with me but I guess that's why he never said a word to me that night. He doesn't want to see me that's what he told Baek hyung to me when I got back to Seoul looking lifeless.

After many days of being lifeless and forlorn, when I looked at the moon I remembered that night. And decided to wake up to life and decided to find Wonwoo again, where ever he might be, may it be through the ends of the world I will find him no matter what because I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Staring at the moon again makes me inspired to go on with my day, work, eat, talk and most importantly find the love of my life _Wonwoo_. I smiled, chugging what's left from my beer, eating the last bite of pizza and putting sand on the bon fire. I decided to call it night for tomorrow is another day to find Wonwoo, I I cleaned up and picked up the cans and pizza box, threw them in the trash, got inside, headed upstairs brushed my teeth and went to sleepy tipsy but determined.

* * *

* * *

* * *

A phone was ringing loudly around the room. The faint light that was emitting to the line gap of the curtain and the sound of the sea waves made me jerk up. "Oh!" I squeezed  eyes shut,head hurting a bit and I want to back to sleep. I grabbed my phone and looked at the reminder on my phone screen, _"Wake up! Early flight and find Wonwoo!!!"_ When I saw the words _"find Wonwoo"_ as if it on was on que, I got up, tidying up the bed, got a cold shower to wake me up and to take away the headache that I'm feeling now, got down stairs with suitcase on tow, and saw the Park family all dressed up.

"Hyung? Why are all of you dressed up? Aren't we going to have breakfast first it's still 7 am." I said while looking at my wrist watch.

"We're eating breakfast out because we don't have food here, it was just our _'get away house'_ remember?" Baek hyung said.

"Right!"

"So,shall we?" Chanyeol hyung asked picking up Chan and carried him towards the front door while Baek hyung and I followed suit.

We got out, the car was already parked in front and settled in. Baek Hyung was the one driving the car. My car seat mate fell asleep on the way to the cute diner, Baek hyung woke his son up and carried him towards the diner. We ordered an all American style breakfast.

"Hey Gyu? Where's Cheol by the way? I forgot to ask you last night." Chanyeol hyung asked, stabbing a piece of bacon with his fork.

"He went to see a friend and got home already, it was maybe in the afternoon yesterday."

"Ohhh... having trouble with the hubby again?" Baek hyung asked.

"No, not really it was about Jihoon hyung but now that they have a few months old baby, I kinda don't want Jihoon hyung to have another breakdown, like the last time." I said with concern.

"Well that's what parenting is it's either you have a nanny or have mental breakdown." Baek joked and we laughed like it was not like a serious situation on both Seungcheol hyung and Jihoon hyung having Baby Yongi crying non-stop.

"Joking aside Gyu, parenting is not easy much to new parents." Baek hyung said.

"Yes, I agree!" Chanyeol hyung commented while pinching their Chan's cheeks.

"Can't really relate to it." I retorted stabbing the stacks of pancake with my fork.

Our conversation lasted for a while talking about business, Chan and about my plans on how to find Wonwoo and that I don't even have a clue where to start. I was starting to feel a little unsure and I'm losing hope a little but I don't want to give up just like before no! I was looking outside thinking of what to do, what ways do I have?When I saw Vernon and Seungkwan entering the diner. Last time I saw them they were working for Wonwoo............................Oh! Wait! I was started to follow them with my eyes to where they were sitting.

"What are you looking at Mingyu?" Baek hyung asked.

"Vernon and Seungkwan are here." I said with a funny smile creeping to my lips.

"What! Where?"  Baek hyung shouted at me, at taking some attention on the customers. Luckily, Vernon and And Seungkwan was sitting a bit farther than us.

"Wait here hyungs, I'll go ask them where Luhan hyung and Wonwoo are hiding." I stood up and wake towards the couple who was very sweet together just like before, _' I think i'm gonna puke!'_ I remembered. I remembered them being waiters at Wonwoo's cafe, they were gone for a while then came back then they were gone again then back again, saying that Vernon has a job back in Japan. It was a little odd but I didn't mind back then now thinking about it. They definitely knew where Wonwoo and Luhan hyung was hiding. I'm a few tables away from them, my heart started to beat fast, this is it I'm going to finally find them after all this years of searching but to no results. Now I finally see the green light that said _'GO'_!  and fetch Wonwoo and Luhan hyung back.

When I arrived Seungkwan was sitting on Vernon's lap making Aegyo faces at Vernon. _"What a sight for damaging your cornea."_ when they realized that someone was looking in front of them their eyes shut up! They were shocked, as expected.

"Hey guys! How are you?" I finally said.

"K-kim M-mingyu??!" Seungkwan asked

"Yeah.." I smiled at them. Seungkwan asked getting off Vernon's lap.

"What are you doing here?" Vernon asked, some what looking at me with a blank face, to late though I already saw him being shocked.

"Hey! I asked first?" I smirked at Vernon

"We're fine. Now, answer me." Vernon retorted.

"Business." I said plainly.

"Ohhhh~" Vernon exclaimed

"Hey guys? Do you happened to know where Wonwoo and Luhan hyung is?" I asked.

"No." They both said avoiding eye contact.

"Ohhh... okay. I'll get going I have flight to catch." I commented and bowed  my head and walked away.. I knew it! they are lying based on there gestures and answers, I'm a business man I know how to analyze people. And I knew it too that will not tell me. What's why I'm planning another way of finding Wonwoo. With a smile that was creeping on my face, I grabbed my phone and pressed a call to someone that is good on this kind of things. The other line started to ring. I Stopped on my track when someone picked my call up.

_"Hello?" The voice on the other line said._

"This is Mingyu."

_"What can I do for you,Gyu?"_

"I'm in the diner, did you follow me?"

_"Yes, I did."_

"I want you to follow the couple that just went inside the diner."

_"The boys? Vernon and Seungkwan?"_

"Yes, follow them everywhere."

_"Okay Gyu."_

"When I say follow them everywhere, I mean follow them from _ **"EVERYWHERE",**_ I don't care if they went abroad, follow them and report everything to me. And take pictures of people they'll come across to or even with just a little chat. got it?"

_"Yes,I will._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed

**Author's Note:**

> This is Fluff with slight angst... but what ever! this is hunhan and meanie...
> 
> Un-betaed
> 
> Gen


End file.
